kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
A Million Dreams (Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening episode)
A Million Dreams is the fourth episode of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Synopsis Ashley Buu and Majin Buu arrive in Trooper Village to kill Romell, Sunset Peach, and Snowball. However, Ashley also has the idea to kill Nicole Yazawa, as her popularity as a manga artist would result in her killers also getting fame. Majin compliments Ashley's idea, and they make their way to Nicole's Manga Store. While at the store, Ashley asks Nicole if he can buy some manga for his girlfriend, distracting Nicole from Majin who is killing the cats and Grace Yazawa. As Nicole turns her back to get Ashley his manga, Ashley stabs her in the back, telling her that he doesn't need any manga after all. Just before the Buu brothers could escape and report their victory to Character D, they are spotted by Kirby Bulborb, Asuka Langley Soryu, Joseph Yazawa, Crimson, and Luke. Joseph runs to Nicole, who is on the ground fatally injured. Before dying, she kisses Joseph one last time, and tells him that she'll always love him and be watching over him. She then dies in Joseph's arms. Luke and Crimson comfort Joseph, but Joseph tells them that it's fine. He then turns towards the Buu brothers. Ashley refers to Joseph as "the boyfriend", and sarcastically tells Joseph that it must've hurt seeing Nicole killed in front of him like that. In response, Joseph tells Ashley that he is Nicole's husband, only for Ashley to say "WAS her husband". They then reveal they are part of Character D's Hitman Team, which shocks Kirby Bulborb. Asuka asks Kirby if he knows him, Kirby tells her that Character D is a dick and that he wants to destroy everyone just for the fun of it. Joseph, not knowing who Character D was, takes Kirby's word for it based on how evil Ashley and Majin are. Ashley and Majin attempt to escape yet again, but are suddenly attacked by Joseph. Majin is confused by Joseph's action, and tells Ashley that they should've been able to escape and report their victory to the boss. Joseph then asks "did you really think you'd get off that easily?" before blowing the Buu brothers up with a Bomb-rock, killing them and avenging Nicole and the cats. Despite Nicole being avenged, Joseph also promises to kill the remaining members of Character D's Hitman Team. Meanwhile, Character D finds out about Nicole's death and is proud of his hitman team. He then finds out from Lizard that Ashley and Majin are dead. Character D was sad at the loss of two more members of his hitman team, but nevertheless glad they accomplished their mission. Dark Bowser asks if they should attack Trooper Village again, but Character D denies the offer, explaining that they'd be expecting them to attack Trooper Village again. Instead, Character D decides to choose Hocotate as his next target, asking the loan shark Leeroy Jenkins and Lizard if they're up for the challenge. They accept, and leave. The episode ends with Kirby and Asuka being happy together because they are an actual stable relationship. Characters * Kirby Bulborb * Asuka Langley Soryu * Nicole Yazawa (Death) * Joseph Yazawa * Luke * Crimson * Jessica (Mentioned only) * Romell * Sunset Peach (Death) * Snowball (Death) * Grace Yazawa (Death) * Character D * Dark Bowser * Leeroy Jenkins * Lizard * Ashley Buu (Death) * Majin Buu (Death) * Sans * Papyrus Trivia * The episode is named after the song from The Greatest Showman of the same name. Nicole Griffin preformed it at Peter's college on June 18th 2018, one year prior to this episode's release. * Prior to this episode, Jessica had only ever been referred to as "The Yellow Pikmin Who Is Going To Rock The Place". Category:Episodes Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Episodes